Oyasumi
by Moya-chan
Summary: Rated T for yaoi relationship. Short and fluffy, made for Youji's bday. Ran is tired and wants to sleep, will Youji let him? Oneshot.


pairing: Youji x Aya warnings: shounen-ai, yaoi, flufffff short-ness, OOC-ness, fluff. owned by: characters by Koyasu Takehito and "Project Weiss", story by me other: on this story my sister Tsuki based our/hers first little doujinshi

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x **

**Oyasumi** by Moya

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x **

His brows knitted in unpleasant way, as he threw an icy glare at the person sitting on the bed near the window.

"How many times I have told you not to smoke upstairs?"

But the blonde just looked at his partner, his face showing deep and serious hurt, like a child that is suddenly separated from his fauvorite toy. However, he didn't move even an inch. Still stretched shamelessly on whole bed, he was tasting the blissful nicotine, as well as the fresh air from a widely-opened window.

"Exactly one hundred thirty five times in a row, baby." He joked, a smirk still glued on his face. "But go on, you can tell me again and again and AGAIN as many times you want, if you enjoy it so much."

After that last sentence Youji had to avoid the towel that was thrown straight into his face, even though it missed.

"You're getting old, baby. Maybe you should buy yourself a nice pair of glasses?"

Aya ignored him and just rolled his eyes, getting close to the window, full intention of shutting it, as the room was already too cold for his liking. But first, he took advantage of his lover's distraction and snatched away Youji's ciggarete, throwing it out the window.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that one!"

"Well, now you are."

"In THAT case I'll have to find something else I can use to occupy my mouth..."

He wound his arms around redhead's slim waist and pulled him towards himself, till he had no other choice but to sit down on the very edge of the bed. Apparently Youji was about to say something more, but the look Aya had in his eyes made him shut up. His lover was't sleepy or just moody, - the look on his face was sad and hurt.

"Ran? Ran, baby, what's wrong?" He carresed his cheek, feeling that the smooth skin beneath his fingers was cold. Youji looked at him, his eyes shining with concern.

"It's nothing, Youji... I'm... I'm just tired..."

Aya leaned into him, crawling inside blonde's lap and falling into his embrace, while Youji was carresing his back, just like he was petting a lazy cat.

"I know you are, baby." Youji's whisper was soft and warm. "I't's all right, we'll try to sleep this time."

Ran was thankful that Youji understood all of his feelings and though he wanted to stay in the embrace for all eternity he knew that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep in his clothes.

"Youji, I think we should undress..."

"Shhhh..." The blonde put his fingers over his mouth and silenced him and at the same time one of his hands wandered a bit in the direction of the light switch. After a second the whole room was filled with darkness, lighted only by the glow from street lamps that shined through the windowpanes.

"Here, let me do it." Blonde's hands grabbed his partner's sweater, till he wilingly raised his hands up, allowing him to take off. He himself had only his boxers on, so in the same second he took off his lover's clothes he could feel the marvelous skin-on-skin contact. He always marvelled at how many differences there were between them. Golden brown and glowing white... He embraced the redhead, feeling how their arms shared the hug and his hands ran through the honey blonde hair. Youji kissed that special place, where Ran's neck joined his jaw. He traced the line to his lips that he barely touched and then their eyes met. Youi loved the intesity in his stare, reserved only for him... Ran didn't make any sound when his partner lowered him to bed and the soft gasp escaped him only when he felt Youji's hands pulling down his pants. In all that erotic atmosphere Aya was fully aware that his lover wouldn't go any firther and wouldn't take adventage of him when he wasn't in the mood. And he wasn't mistaken - as soon as his jeans were off, Youji pulled the sheets over them and Aya immediately had to fight the urge to hide under them and dissapear from whole world. He just moved closer to his lover's side, falling into his embrace once again. The incredible warmth from his body made him pleasantly sleepy...

"Oyasumi..." Aya whispered sleepily, feeling his eyelids dropping shut.

"Oyasumi, love." The soft voice whispered back into his ear and with that tender whisper Aya fell into a calm sleep.


End file.
